elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kharjo
Kharjo is a Khajiit warrior found travelling alongside Ahkari. He, along with Dro'marash, works as a guard protecting Ahkari and Zaynabi. Location As a member of the Khajiit Caravans, Kharjo migrates the many trade routes of Skyrim. When dispatched by the Dragonborn he returns to the caravans again. The caravan travels between Dawnstar, Windhelm and Riften, sometimes passing through the Labyrinth. Waiting outside the gates of a city prompts them to appear at least once in a week. PC users can use the console command "player.moveto cd92d"" to teleport to Kharjo's location immediately. Follower Speaking with him will reveal that his Moon Amulet was stolen during a bandit raid on the caravan, and that he wishes to have it returned. If the Dragonborn retrieves the amulet, Kharjo rewards the Dragonborn with levelled gold for recovering his keepsake and becomes available as a follower henceforth. Combat Behavior and Skills Kharjo is an extremely versatile warrior. His weapon specialties are One-Handed, Heavy Armor, Archery and Block. His Sneak skill is also not far behind. Kharjo will also use staffs and two handed weapons if better than his default weapon. Kharjo also tends to use bows if a fight starts far away from him and will not enter melee mode until the foe has reached him. Kharjo can be recruited into the Blades, and is generally a good candidate due to the fact that, once initiated into the Blades, he will no longer wander around Skyrim following the Khajiit Caravans, instead adopting a more stationary life at Sky Haven Temple. His skills also compliment the Blades very well and he is one of the better followers to recruit to them for that reason. Quotes Engaging Dialogue *"Then lead on friend." (when initially asked to follow) *"You have someone with you, already." (if you already have a follower) *"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?" *"If anyone sneaks up on us, I'll smell them coming. Or I might not. We will see." *"Khajiit guards your back." *"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence." *"I'll shoulder some of your burden." (open inventory) *"We follow, then." (Ending Dialogue) *"Khajiit will follow." (Ending dialogue) *"Head on, then. I'll keep an eye out." (told to wait) *"You're ready to get going?" (While waiting) *"We'll be waiting, then." (Waiting) *"We are leaving?" (Waiting) *"Khajiit walks in your footsteps." (Stop waiting) *"Then back home is where you will find me." (Dismissed) Commands *''"What is it?"'' *''"It will be done."'' *''"Not possible."'' *''"Is that all?"'' Combat *''"Give up while you still can!"'' *''"I will put you down!"'' *''"You have to do better than that!"'' *''"Die, beast!"'' (Upon attacking hostile animals) Location *"By the Twin moons..." *“We have found a cave. I do not think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside.” *"Something smells foul." (when nearing a dangerous area) *" A Dwarven city, still here after thousands of years!" (when finding a Dwemer ruin) *"The old Nords sure did love their stonework." (when nearing an old temple or barrow) Bumping *"Careful!" *"Huh?" *"Watch it!" Response to Spells *"Even my claws feel sharper." (Courage) *"Ah! I feel like I just woke from a nap." (Healing Hands) Pain *"Hunh!" *"Argh!" *"That your best? Huh?" *"Enough...of this!" *"Gods, no!" *"Oof!" Knocked Down *"No...not like this..." Standard Dialogue *"Yes, I was hired to protect the others as we walk the roads of Skyrim. It is a thankless task and I would rather be back home in Elsweyr, but I have little choice. Ahkari freed me from a prison in Cyrodiil, and now I must repay my debt to himsic. A word of advice, my friend -- do not mix gambling and drink. Taken together, they will empty your pockets of every septim." (When asked "You guard the caravan?)" Ahkari is actually female *"Skyrim is filled with all manner of dangerous beasts. Wolves, trolls, mammoths and giants would all like to make a meal of us. But the dragons are the most fearsome. Lucky for us they dont seem to hunt along the roads." (When asked "What dangers does the caravan face?") Follower Quest Dialogue *"A few days ago we were ambushed. A nuisance, really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers. One of them stole my Moon Amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub. It is my only memory of home in this cold land. (when asked "Bandits giving you trouble?") *"You are kind to offer. We beleive the bandits are a part of a group headquartered here. Be careful. I miss my amulet, but a life cannot be replaced as easily." (when told, "I could get your amulet back." - Start of quest) *"There it is! Ah.... home.... If you ever need the skills of a Khajiit warrior by your side, I would be honoured to Travel with you. Until then, here. This is for you, in thanks." (upon returning his amulet and earning him as a follower) Other *"Bandits harrass the caravans at every step, but Khajiit usually scare them off." (pre-follower engage dialogue) *"May your road lead you to warm sands." (pre-follower engage dialogue) *If you have come to see our wares, speak to the others." (pre-follower engage dialogue) Gallery kharjo heavy Dragon bone armor.jpg|kharjo in heavy Dragon bone armor Bugs *Dismissing Kharjo causes him to switch to his default starting gear. Taking an unequipped item from his inventory causes his "use best" script to kick in, and he will equip the best items given to him again. *He can die easily from traps. Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Khajiit Category:Khajiit Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males